Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (AKA Mighty Bug 5 2: The Animal Patrol Team is on) is a 2018 American new-form Action children's television film movie released in September 11, 2018. A Fact about the 2018 show. A new Nickelodeon Movie is a Nicktoons special show which was the Team who is based on the PAW Patrol, The Characters are the based of Littlest Pet Shop & The Other Merchandise Toys and the animation is a based on the Nicktoons Show "Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol" are the same TV Series. This is the same Nick Jr based of Mighty Bug 5. This is a Second Mighty Bug 5: Movie and first Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie. Summary 6 Animals can help Bluecorn to rescue her from Chippy Chip. The MB5 Team met the Animals when Lollipop is here as Ruffles give their collars as they're gonna be the animal hero team. Plot The Movie starts when Audryck and his friends are arrived in Yardley, but they turned in Nicktoons Characters. They went to the Milk Carton as they saw a secret Lookout. Carlito saw a Treetop Lookout when he see it very huge. Audryck can go in the elevator and so to his team. Inside the Lookout, they saw a cool room for hanging out. Danjhely saw the Princess Bug and the MB5 Team when they calls for them. Audryck and his team met the Princess Bug and the Mighty Bug 5 team when they have Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox as a new member. She helps them to get any missions if she wears a purple collar. Carlito can falls in love with her but Audryck tolds him "Can you stop loving her." He said. Lollipop the Rainbow Squirrel is here when she met them. She was really afraid, but she was not, she was a brave leader when she introduced herself as she called them "The Animal Patrol Team". When Ruffles O'Reilly the Chow Chow Dog (Lollipop's Helper) give Audryck and his team their collars, they become the Animal Patrol Team because is the copyright of PAW Patrol. When the Animal Patrol becomes Nicktoons (Audryck as Zim, Carlito as El Tigre, Eva as Bessie, Kendryck as Danny Phantom and Danjhely as Jenny) They can work Together to Protect Yardley just like the MB5 Team. Lollipop ask them when they going to the first mission. Before they see the first Animal Patrol mission, Ruffles called Audryck the Leader member of the team as he named Danjhely the Co-Leader. The Princess and the MB5 Team was seeing the Animal Patrol Team whenever they saw them. Audryck and his team saw the alarm in the Milk Carton the TV Screen shows a Chipmunk and a Squirrel was escaped from Jail as the MB5 Team are going to get them and caught them, but fails. The Animal Patrol Team are follow them to stop the 2 villains so they go back to the Police Station. A Chipmunk named Chippy Chip and his henchmen buddy Funny Nutty the Squirrel are wanted to have the plan to capture the Princess and the MB5 Team. They tried to captured them, but the Animal Patrol can do it for now for saving them. The Animal Patrol Team are watching the MB5 Team Fights Chippy Chip and his henchmen buddy as they put them back to the station. They saw their Savage Fox Friend as she sharped the cells to released them and escaped. The Animal Patrol Team saw Flipsy Flop the Coyote Pup who is doing a Cheerleader dance with Dania Beaverton. Flipsy Flop greets the Animal Patrol Team so she will doing a cheer with them as she joins them. Bluesy Beaverton was watching them a great hear for Flipsy Flop joins the Animal Patrol Team as they sit in their seats. Dania saw Bluecorn the Long-Eared Chipmunk and her friends Lil' Stinky the Skunk and Rattz the Raccoon are arrived in the game. Bluesy blows out his whistle and he tells them that they need to learn to practice their sports. Rattz is doing his Baseball practice while Dania throws a Baseball as he hits a ball with a bat when he's doing a homerun. Lil' Stinky is doing her Basketball Practice as she throws a ball on the hoop as she got it. Bluecorn was doing her Soccer Practice as she kicks the ball on the goal and she shouted "Goal!". When Bluecorn was doing her Practice when she saw a Apple. When she got it and ate it, she got trapped by Chippy Chip and his buddy who got escaped from the Station when Rattz and Lil' Stinky saw him and his buddy caught her. As they tried to rescue her, but they are getting away when they know who to call them as Lil' Stinky calls Lollipop on her phone. The Animal Patrol Team went inside the tree Banquet and they saw Acornutty the singing Animatronic Chipmunk as she meet them as she sings and dance with them. After singing and Dancing, they go with her going to the LPS Circus as they met Fire Flight the Sugar Glider. He do his tricks as he jumping through the fire hoop. Lollipop and Ruffles (With Sweet Treatie) got a call when Lollipop met Lil' Stinky and Rattz because Bluecorn was caught by 2 villain rodents. Lollipop tells Ruffles O'Reilly as she press the Call Button to sent the Animal Patrol Team on their Mission. When they got to the Elevator arrived in the Top Floor as they lining up for the 1st Mission. Lollipop and Ruffles has a Mission for them when Ruffles seen that she sees that Bluecorn got a apple and got trapped when Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty while Lil' Stinky and Rattz are to rescue and save her but they going off. Lollipop said that she needs all 6 members of the Animal Patrol Team so they are on a roll. The Animal Patrol Team goes down the slide and landing in their Vehicles. Flispy Flop will ride on Danjhely (On her Rescue Rover) as they rush off while Acornutty, Fire Flight, Bluesy and Dania are watching them go. Suddenly, A Tree Squirrel Student (With a Uniform, a Backpack on her back) named Trinna was walking Home to School with Sparkle Splash as she greets the Animal Patrol Team. Audryck said that she needs a ride, she said "yes" as she & her pet Sea Otter hops on his Hydro Ski as he and his team rush off. When they got arrived to the Lair while Flipsy Flop was staying and napping, Audryck, Trinna and they are went Inside. Trinna and the Animal Patrol Team are looking for the door so Chippy Chip has got Bluecorn. When Trinna found the right door, she founded Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty. They Call their Bodyguards to captured them (Except for Trinna and her Pet who was escaped from here). When Trinna was already safe and sound all by herself, she tells Rattz and Lil' Stinky that the Animal Patrol Team was got Captured. They headed to the Treetop Lookout when Lollipop and Ruffles (With Sweet Treatie) saw them behind the Elevator when they are arrived in the top. They Tell them and her Team got Captured as Rattz and Lil' Stinky knows the Animal Patrol rescue mission because they have a idea. When Trinna pressed the MB5 Call Button, The MB5 Team are arrived. Trinna tells the MB5 Team that the Animal Patrol Team wanted to save Bluecorn and got Kidnapped by the Bodyguards. They gasp and help her, Rattz and Lil' Stinky to save the Team and Bluecorn. They are arrived in the Hideout when Flipsy Flop was awake and goes inside the hideout as they made a split (Lil' Stinky, Rattz, Flipsy Flop and Trinna are rescuing Bluecorn while the MB5 Team are rescuing the Animal Patrol Team). When the 4 kids are in the Lair room, they founded Bluecorn in the cage and Funny Nutty are going to burn her with fire and turn into food by Savage Fox and her friends. They stop her, but she was ran off as Rattz was fighting her. Lil' Stinky released Bluecorn from the Cage after Trinna scared the Foxes away. The MB5 Team saw the Animal Patrol Team tied up in a string as Chippy Chip wanted to drop them into Animal Crackers. He wants to charge them by his Guards, but Lil' Stinky, Rattz, Trinna and Bluecorn are fighting them and made Chippy Chip very mad. Flipsy Flop can push the button to made the Animal Patrol Team free after Trinna bite the rope. Now the Animal Patrol Team are back in action as they fight the Guards when Chippy Chip was guarding them. Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty was outta here from the Hideout as the Mighty Bug 5 trying to caught them, but they are ran away. The Animal Patrol Team can stop them as Eva and Kendryck sent them to jail after they thrown them in the Police Van. Lollipop, Ruffles, Sweet Treatie, Fire Flight, Acornutty, Bluesy and Dania are running as they seeing the Animal Patrol Team are saving Bluecorn and they saved themselves by Princess Bug and the Mighty Bug 5. They are escaped from the Hideout as they are free. But suddenly, Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty calls their Savage Fox friend that they escaped. Lil' Stinky tells Rattz to go ask the Animal Patrol Team to tell and come Lollipop, her helper and her pet. When Rattz are going to ask them, but the Savage Fox is here as she wanted to caught him. Danjhely tells Lil' Stinky that she is gonna use her stink power as she said yes. When Rattz finally safe with the other kids, Lil' Stinky slowly lift her tail as she skunked the Savage Fox as she ran. She spotted the Animal Patrol Team that she was going to kidnapped them, Audryck tells Mighty Bug that the cage is up there. The Savage Fox was trying to capture the Animal Patrol, but Princess Bug and Super Antny unhold the rope and the cage trapped the Fox to catch Audryck's Team, but fail. Audryck thanks to Princess Bug and Super Antny to stop the Fox and The Animal Patrol Team are rush off. Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty foiled their plan as they wanted to caught them, Bluesy, Dania and the others are surrounding them. The Animal Patrol Team have save the day as Ruffles gives the badges to them for their victory. The MB5 Team gives them a hug for their rescuing and they playing games with them along with Trinna, Bluesy Beaverton, and the other kids all day long. Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute that can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Yellow Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a co-leader to Audryck was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Bill Fagerbakke as Chippy Chip: A Villain Chocolate Milkshake Chipmunk who is causing a lot of trouble. * Janice Kawaye as Funny Nutty: A Chocolate-Strawberry Sundae Squirrel who is a craziest henchmen for Chippy Chip. * Elizabeth Banks as The Savage Fox: A Red Fox who is Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty's Pet. * Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team. * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Bright Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn as a Friend. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Lightest Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend. * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game. * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A Little Bright Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Andy Garcia as Fire Flight: A Talent Sugar Glider who is doing with some talent tricks in the Circus. * Rachel Crow as Acornutty: A Singing Animatronic Chipmunk who loves to sing and dance. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley from danger. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who is the new member and helps the Team. * The Chipmunk Bodyguards: They're are Chippy Chip's Bodyguards. Songs/Soundtrack Hello - OMFG (Starting until arrived in Milk Carton Scene) Animal Patrol Team Animals (Based of the Littlest Pet Shop song) Your Beautiful - James Blunt (Carlito and Carlie are in love Scene) Miss Jackson - Panic at the Disco (Practice Sports Scene) Rock With You - Rachel Crow (Sung by Acornutty) (Meeting Acornutty Scene) Thiller - Michael Jackson (Battle Scene) Why Can't We Be Friends - War (Sung by the Animal Patrol Team and Ending Scene) Trivia * This is a 2nd Mighty Bug 5 Movie. * These animals are the same characters as The Paw Patrol: Lollipop is a based of Ryder Danjhely is a based of Marshall Audryck is a based of Zuma Carlie Mcgill is a based of Rubble Kendryck is a based of Chase Carlito is a based of Rocky Eva is a based of Skye Sweet Treatie is a based of Robo-Dog Bluecorn is a based of Alex Acornutty is a based of Luke Stars Chippy Chip is a based of Mayor Humdinger Funny Nutty is a based of Harold Humdinger * The Animal Patrol Team has the same fur and skin as The Other Nicktoons Characters: Audryck as Zim Carlito as El Tigre Eva as Bessie Kendryck as Danny Phantom Danjhely as Jenny Film Modified Screen Content The Film has been modified from its Original Version. It has been formatted to fit this Screen and Editied for Content. Studios Studios3.png Paramount Nick Movies Spin-Master-0.png Peach Nova Productions Nelvana Productions Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Action Category:Live Action Category:Animated movies Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:September 2018 Releases Category:Nickelodeon Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:Paramount Animation Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Sequels Category:Animated films about animals